Une promesse
by Celebrath
Summary: "Attends moi là à minuit, je reviendrai, je te le promets." Naruto l'avait attendu cette nuit, celle-là, et toutes les autres aussi... Comme toutes les nuits, Naruto attendait Sasuke à la Vallée de la Fin.


Ce jour maudit de pluie, Sasuke penché au-dessus d'un Naruto inconscient avait prononcé ces quelques mots, mais il n'avait pas réellement pensé que Naruto les avait entendus. Il n'avait pas réellement pensé non plus que Naruto le ferait.

Oui, toutes les nuits Naruto revenait, du moins, chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Il revenait en ce lieu maudit à ses yeux, ce lieu où Sasuke les a abandonnés, où il l'a abandonné.

Plusieurs fois il avait cru le voir, mais Sasuke n'est jamais venu, la fatigue et le désespoir lui donnait quelques illusions...

Naruto venait, et attendait au moins une heure, parfois plus, guettant le moindre mouvement, pensant à Sasuke, lui ordonnant mentalement de venir cette fois.

_« Attends moi là à minuit, je reviendrai, je te le promets. »_

Il lui avait promis...

Naruto en ce moment même attendait. A la Vallée de la Fin. Comme tous les autres soirs. Pendant son entraînement avec Jiraya il n'avait pas pu venir, il se demandait parfois si Sasuke était venu pendant ce temps. Il espérait de tout son cœur que non.

_« Attends moi là à minuit, je reviendrai, je te le promets. »_

Naruto voulait y croire, il voulait tellement y croire... Mais cela faisait maintenant six longues années qu'il l'attendait. Six interminables années qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait ce lâche qui l'avait abandonné. Il en avait marre. C'était intenable, toute cette douleur qui l'envahissait toutes les nuits à minuit.

Il voulait tellement y croire mais il savait. Il le savait depuis un moment. Mais il avait tant voulu rester sourd à cela... Il le savait, jamais Sasuke ne reviendra.

_« Attends moi là à minuit, je reviendrai, je te le promets. »_

Cette promesse... C'est n'importe quoi. Sasuke devait déjà les avoir oubliés, lui, et la promesse qu'il lui a faite. Comment a-t-il pu penser un seul instant qu'il allait tenir cette promesse.

Naruto observa son reflet dans l'eau. L'eau de la nuit si calme, éclairée seulement par la lune. L'image de son visage se fit soudainement brouiller par quelques ondes dans l'eau. Remarquant cela, Naruto essuya rapidement les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, puis finalement, il les laissa couler, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait le voir.

Malgré ses larmes, la douleur dans son cœur ne s'atténua pas. Pourquoi devait-il souffrir autant juste pour Sasuke ? Sasuke qui se fichait complètement de lui. Sasuke qui l'avait abandonné. Sasuke qui a été son premier véritable ami. Sasuke le premier à l'avoir reconnu. Sasuke le premier à lui avoir montré de l'intérêt. Sasuke qu'il aimait. Sasuke qui le tuait à petit feu...

Naruto cria rageusement.

Il eut une pensée. La pensée de trop. La pensée tellement tentante. Il ne souffrirait plus. Effectivement, il y a des personnes qui le regretteraient, mais sûrement pas longtemps. Une paix éternelle, un repos éternel, plus de souffrance, plus rien... Aaah, enfin une promesse qui peut être tenue, une promesse alléchante...

Naruto s'approcha de l'eau, hésita un instant entre mourir de noyade, noyé par ses sentiments, ou se poignarder avec un kunaï retirant un peu plus le risque que l'instinct de survie se manifeste ?

Finalement, Naruto opta pour la noyade, c'était beaucoup plus classe, ça représentait plus sa souffrance actuelle.

Il mit un pied dans l'eau, repensant un instant à ses amis, hésitant une dernière fois, avant de penser de nouveau à Sasuke, qu'il attend depuis six ans, de ses 13 ans, jusqu'à maintenant ses 19 ans, devenu un beau jeune homme attisant les fantasmes de certaines jeunes filles. Naruto n'avait dit à personne qu'en réalité il n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke. Il mit son autre pied dans l'eau et s'avança lentement. Lorsqu'il fut complètement dans l'eau, dans un endroit où il n'avait plus pied, il expira tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons avant de mettre la tête sous l'eau et de fermer les yeux. Il entendit une petite voix dans sa tête lui disant _« Gamin ? Gamin qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! _», voix qu'il n'écouta plus très rapidement. Par instinct de survie, il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite la bouche, mais par la force de sa volonté, ne se débattant pas. Il sentit petit à petit sa gorge et ses poumons le brûler. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, il ouvrit enfin la bouche, et la douleur s'arrêta. Celle de ses poumons et celle de son cœur. Il était enfin en paix...

SasuNaru

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose que ressentit Naruto fut... une douleur, pour changer. Mais ce qui changeait réellement cette fois là, c'est qu'en plus il sentait de douces lèvres chaudes... Et aussi un grand souffle dans sa bouche chose extrêmement désagréable qui le fit tousser. Après cela, il remarqua qu'il était couché et vu la douleur, il était vivant. Malheureusement. Il ouvrit et cligna des yeux, la lumière de la lune apparemment trop forte. Lorsque sa vue se débrouilla, il observa le visage au-dessus de lui.

-Sasuke... ?

Ce dernier soupira avant de déclarer :

-Non, Usuratonkachi, t'as des illusions.

Naruto fit alors un grand sourire qui provoqua un léger pincement au cœur du ténébreux au-dessus de lui. Ténébreux qui se poussa d'ailleurs pour laisser le blond se redresser.

-Tu es enfin revenu...

Le pincement au cœur du brun se fit alors plus, il baissa la tête avant de lui répondre tristement :

-Ouais... Excuse moi du retard...

-Effectivement, vu le retard que tu as, ça mérite bien une excuse des Uchiha. Fit Naruto avec un grand sourire bien à lui.

Sasuke était devenu un jeune homme encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà, ses traits s'étant affinés et ses muscles développés. Ce dernier fit un léger sourire en voyant celui de son meilleur ami et il eut la soudaine envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais les grands Uchiha ne font pas de telles choses alors il se retint. Mais les Uzumaki eux, ne se retiennent pas, alors il serra Sasuke dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Voyant cela, Sasuke l'enlaça à son tour, un peu moins fort cependant, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus.

-Usuratonkachi, tu m'en veux tellement de mon retard que tu as décidé de me tuer à coup de câlins ?

-Oh pardon, je ne savais pas que tu étais si fragile. S'excusa faussement Naruto en tentant de se détacher de Sasuke.

Mais Sasuke ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher de son rival, il était bien là, il y est, il y reste.

-T'aurais-je vexé pour que tu ne veuilles pas que je te lâche ?

-Non...

Voyant que Sasuke n'ajoutait rien, Naruto ne dit rien et resserra de nouveau ses bras autour de lui, plus doucement cette fois. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour profiter de cette étreinte, ils mirent chacun leur tête dans le cou de l'autre et restèrent ainsi sans rien se dire. Au bout d'un moment Sasuke sentit un liquide chaud dans son cou et remarqua quelques spasmes de Naruto.

-Naruto... ?

-Je t'ai attendu si longtemps... Je pensais que tu avais oublié... Souffla Naruto en resserrant légèrement Sasuke.

Sasuke eu de nouveau un pincement au cœur sentant toute la tristesse de Naruto et la resserra lui aussi en lui disant sur le même ton :

-Pardonne moi d'avoir tant tardé... Je ne pensais même pas que tu m'avais entendu... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu ce soir, j'ai failli le faire tant de fois... J'aurais dû le faire. Je suis heureux de l'avoir fait, tu me manquais beaucoup plus que m'aurais manqué un simple ami...

Naruto s'écarta de Sasuke pour le regarder dans les yeux, arrêtant de pleurer en prononçant simplement son nom. Sasuke posa sa main contre la joue du blond, essuya du pouce les dernières larmes sortant de ses magnifiques yeux bleus océans.

-Naruto, j'étais parti non seulement parce que je me suis senti faible en voyant la rapidité de ta progression et ma défaite contre Itachi, mais aussi parce que je remarquais que tu te rapprochais de Sakura, dont tu étais amoureux. Je me suis alors dit que tu n'allais plus être seulement à moi... Je sais c'est égoïste... Cela m'a d'autant plus énervé lorsque j'ai su que tu cherchais à me ramener uniquement pour tenir la promesse que tu avais faite à Sakura... Naruto, je crois que je t'aimais déjà il y a six ans.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant cet aveux.

-Sasuke tu... Tu m'aimes ?!

-Usuratonkachi, je ne te savais pas si perspicace dis moi. Vue ta réaction ce n'est pas ré-

Malheureusement pour lui, Sasuke ne put finir sa phrase, de toutes façons, il avait déjà trop parlé, du moins pour un Uchiha. La bouche de Naruto s'étant collée contre la sienne lui empêchant toutes autres paroles. Rapidement, le baiser d'abord doux et innocent s'intensifia, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer, chacun essayant de faire passer son amour dans cet échange. Après un temps bien trop court, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et à regret.

-Sasuke, je me suis rendu compte il y a six ans que la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimé n'était autre que toi. Ne m'abandonne plus jamais, c'était si long...

-Oui... C'est une promesse, je ne t'abandonnerai plus.

Ne souhaitant plus parler plus longtemps, désirant plus sentir l'être aimé, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, comme si leur vie en dépendait.


End file.
